This invention relates to an apparatus and process for analyzing and controlling the content of ingredients used in beverages.
In the preparation of carbonated beverages, a flavoring syrup is mixed with water and then the mixture is carbonated, usually chilled and then by using conventional filling equipment the resulting beverage is filled into containers such as bottles or cans. A critical component of the beverage is its syrup content. To provide a beverage that has a uniform taste and appearance, the syrup content must be held at a constant level. Also, significant quality improvement and/or cost savings can be realized if the correct syrup content is used.
The syrup content of the beverage can be monitored by analyzing the contents of a container after filling or removing a sample of beverage from the filling line and analyzing its syrup content and then if needed the ratio of syrup to water is adjusted to bring the syrup content of the beverage within a predetermine level. However, these methods are relatively slow and allow for a large number of containers to be filled before an adjustment of syrup content of the beverage can be made. An additional problem has presented itself with sugar-free beverages. In a conventional process, the syrup content of the beverage was determined by measuring the sugar content of the beverage which of course is not possible with a sugar-free beverage.
There is a need for a process and apparatus that will measure the syrup content of carbonated beverages in particular sugar-free beverages and make in line adjustments so that the syrup content of the beverage is adjusted to be within its desired level before it is filled into a container.